bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison and Blades! Yuzuru vs Isshōmaru
Similar People A teenaged silver haired boy, and a child with twin-tails were sitting on the cliff's edge. Isshō sighed and looked up at the evening sky. "Awai-kun, this is pretty and peaceful, but I'm bored." The Shinigami said in a feminine voice. Awai's sighed as well, though his sounded resigned. "I can't really help if you're bored, Isshō, I don't have entertainers at my beck and call." Isshō frowned. "You're not being very supportive." "And that's my fault?" The two laughed, a joyous and raucous sound that echoes and would have attracted the attention of anyone. Elsewhere: Yuzuru was tired of training and was traveling through the mountains to kill time. "Damn spirit...making jokes about my face and then kicking my ass afterwards..." he thought, recalling the previous training session he had with Aohime. Isshō sighed as the laughing ceased. "What I need is a good fight. I can't go all out against Awai-kun because I'd kill him. I need someone I can fight full-out with no hesitation." What Isshō didn't know was that very person was coming up the hillside at this very moment. Yuzuru felt the presence of two people at the top of the hillside. Curious about the people there, he continued to move along until he saw the two of them sitting on the edge of the cliff. "How odd, I don't usually see people here very often." he said, looking at the two. The two turned at the same time, and saw Yuzuru standing there. Awai spoke first. "Who are you?" Was the first thing he said, and his tone was rather rude. "Hm, isn't it rude to ask someone for their name without saying your own?" replied Yuzuru in a mocking tone. "I'm rudeness incarnate." Awai replied. "Now who are you?" Isshō giggled, but said nothing. "I am just a nameless nobody that is enjoying a nice hike." said Yuzuru, waving his hand towards the surrounding and still using his mocking tone. Isshō sighed. "My name is Isshōmaru Ureshii and this is my husband, Awai Shirosaki. What's your name?" This was all said very fast and in a very kind tone. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka" replied the person in question in a nicer tone than before. "How odd, I feel something off about that girl over there...I doubt its just my imagination though..." he thought as he looked at Isshōmaru. Isshō smiled at the frown on Awai's face. "Awai-kun, it never hurts to be nice to people you know." He said. "They may turn out to be useful." "You should listen to the little girl over there, it might help you in the long run." said Yuzuru in a teasing manner. Isshō smiled. "Nice to know I've still got it." He said, his white teeth showing in his smile. "I'm a guy Yuzuru-chan." "So that's why I felt something off about you, your a guy!" said Yuzuru finally understanding why Isshōmaru felt odd to him. "And so are you." Isshō replied. "You look like a girl, and sound like a girl, but you're not." "Thank god...someone that can actually tell that I'm a guy for once..." said Yuzuru, grateful that he isn't mistaken for a girl this time. Isshō smiled. "I can smell the difference." "Smell what? My shampoo and bodywash?" asked Yuzuru. Isshō chuckled. "No. Boys just have a sweeter smell to me than girls do, so it's easy to detect fakes." "Hm...thats an odd ability you have..." replied Yuzuru, not really understanding how guys smell sweeter than girls. "Yeah." Isshō said, the ruby-red ring on his hand glinting. "Hey Yuzuru-chan, do you like to fight?" "I do enjoy fights, though I dislike needless killing...Why do you ask?" responded Yuzuru. "I get the feeling that I know what he is going to ask..." he thought as soon as he replied. "Well I'm bored, and I really want to fight someone, but I don't wanna fight Awai-kun. So would you spar with me?" "Sure, why not?...besides, I need some other form of training...Jinzen has been getting on my nerves lately..." replied Yuzuru, reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Jinzen?" Isshō asked. "I never bother with that if I can help it." He drew his sword, a pink katana with a spiked guard. "It's a great way to understand your sword's ability...though mine has a habit of pissing me off..." replied Yuzuru, swinging his sword to allow the sheath to fly out and land by a nearby tree. Isshō giggled again. "I'm not one for conversation with my sword. It doesn't have the most pleasant personality." "Tell me about it...mine always acts so cheerful but you never know what the hell is going through that mind of hers..." said Yuzuru, shifting to a defensive position. "Mine is just plain rude, and she doesn't hold back when you try to fight her." Isshō gripped his sword. "I'd bet good money she wants me dead." "Still better than one who teases you about how girly you look and only fighting slighty above your level on purpose..." replied Yuzuru. He then raised his left arm and pointed at his opponent and fired off a Byakurai. Isshō raised the flat side of his blade to block, and sent a Sōkatsui spell at Yuzuru. "True, but mine seems to spy in on my personal life. Gets annoying." Awai's expression was one of disbelief and annoyance. "These two are like two peas in a pod." Yuzuru used a Danku spell to stop the Sōkatsui spell and then retaliated with a Sōren Sōkatsui spell. "Mine not only spies on my personal life but comments on it every chance she gets..." said Yuzuru with disdain. "Seems we're tied." Isshō said, jumping out of the spells way. He sped towards Yuzuru. "Shudder, Shinkon." He said, his katana taking the form of a pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. He swung it down at Yuzuru's shoulder. Yuzuru swung his blade up to parry the blow. "We can't really count it as a tie if all we do is fight with Kidō..." he replied. He then used shunpo to get behind his opponent and slashed downwards. "I was referring to our dislike of our Zanpakutō." Isshō replied, swinging his blade up to block, and jumped back. "Care to tell me your name one more time?" "You have a rather bad memory don't you?...My name is Yuzuru Akiraka." he replied, watching what Isshōmaru will do. "Alright." Isshō smiled. He charged back at Yuzuru, thrusting his blade at him, aiming for his liver. Yuzuru parried once more and twirled out of the way at the same time. He then fired off another Sōren Sōkatsui at Isshōmaru. Isshō dodged once again, jumping into the air as it whizzed under him. He shot at Yuzuru like a bullet, and swinging his sword down at Yuzuru's shoulder. He turned his body to dodge the attack this time though he was a bit too late. He saw the tip of the blade graze his shoulder but it didn't look like he was cut. "What the hell was that?" thought Yuzuru trying to understand what he just saw. He then swung his blade at Isshōmaru's waist, trying to cut him in half. The boy dodged, jumping back, and smiled, for he knew his toxin was about to take effect. Watching his opponent jump back, Yuzuru wondered why Isshōmaru was smiling. Then he felt it, pain shot through his shoulder though there was no physical wound to show for it. "So that's what that was...your sword's ability injects some sort of neurotoxin into your enemy when you cut them then you heal their wounds the moment the blade leaves the cut...what an annoying ability..." he observed. He then made a similar cut to his shoulder to try to counteract the pain. "Now why would you do that?" Isshō asked, clearly puzzled. "My blade makes it so you don't have to bleed. Yet here your are cutting yourself. Could it be...you're a masochist?" "Of course not, it eases the pain from the neurotoxin a bit..." replied Yuzuru. He then began to twirl and dance with his blade and said "Dance with beauty and grace, Aohime". The katana began to glow and elongate into a silver longsword with a large sapphire gem placed in the center of the guard. Then suddenly, a blue blade resembling Aohime fell out of the sky. Isshō instantly jumped back, the blade stabbing the ground. "Awww you have long distance abilities. I want some!" "Ask your spirit for one then..." retorted Yuzuru. He then commanded his sword to rise once more and fly towards Isshōmaru while another shot towards where Yuzuru assumed he is going to land when he dodged it. Isshō spun in a circle, deflecting any oncoming blades with his sword, and extended a finger at Yuzuru. "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō." He called out the spell's name, and six rods of light shot at Yuzuru in a circle formation.